


A Soulmate to Dye For

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Hate to Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by aokaga-for-life and kagabutt's post about a soulmate AU where a strip of their hair is the same colour as their soulmate's but when they dye their hair, the strip in their soulmate's hair changes too. And hair stylist Aomine, who loves to dye his hair random colours, is seriously starting to piss Kagami off, and the two have yet to even meet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soulmate to Dye For

**Author's Note:**

> my absolute apologies for the terrible pun but I had to. I just had to.
> 
> aaand I'll link the post at the end because I don't want you to spoil yourselves but please check it out our ideas are pure gold XD
> 
> btw I did have to change some things so that the mechanics of the AU actually made sense and stayed consistent, so I hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> enjoyyy! ^u^

Kagami had the _absolute worst_ soulmate. _EVER_.

~~~

Every person in the world had a strand of hair, called their soul strand, that matched the colour of their soulmate’s own hair. This meant that most people had a typical hair colour with a strand of some different, but still normal colour of hair.

But all throughout his childhood Kagami had had a rich blue soul strand that was quite a stark contrast to the bright red of his own hair. _Blue? Seriously?_ Though thinking of his own natural colouring, he was able to forgive his soulmate for the blue.

Then the dyes started.

He remembers the moment vividly, because he was in the middle of his first-ever university midterm when it had happened. By that point, Kagami had gotten into the habit of hiding the strand as best he could under his wild tangles of his red hair. Hair dye companies had yet to invent a dye that could actually stay on the soul strand for more than a couple of hours before disappearing, so back then he used to cover and darken it with a black hair chalk to make it at least seem more normal.

He was just finished the last multiple-choice question when a loud gasp from his professor made him look up, surprised and slightly alarmed. He was only in the second row and she was staring right at him. He gave her a questioning glance but she brushed it off and he resumed writing, an uneasy feeling in his gut for the remainder of the exam. As soon as he was finished he rushed to the bathroom to see if there was anything wrong with his face.

His face was fine. His hair was most definitely _not_.

The bright pink strand in his hair that day was only the beginning of Kagami’s soulmate woes. At first the colours changed a few times a year, then every month, then nearly every _week_. And no matter what he used to cover up the soul strand, the moment his soulmate dyed their hair a new colour, the strand instantly became visible with the new hue, following whatever bullshit soulmate magic rules that governed their lives and their hair.

By the time Kagami had graduated and started working at his father’s company, hair dye companies had managed to produce something that would stay on the soul strand for about 12 to 14 hours, which was enough to get him through a typical day. Every morning Kagami would get out of the shower, look at himself in the mirror and sigh at how ridiculous his hair looked before quickly applying a layer of dye to the strand, praying to whatever gods were listening that his soulmate would cooperate with him and just _stay put_.

The dye jobs had kind of slowed down lately, which was probably what had lulled Kagami into a false sense of security the day of his first big meeting with the executives of one of the Japanese branches of his father’s company. Kagami had missed his native country and had been having a great time settling in, revisiting the sites and scoping out their Tokyo offices.

Kagami had been on fire for the meeting so far, glad his father was there on a Skype call backing him up. The Japanese executives were also very polite and though some cringed at his rusty formal Japanese, for the most part they were open and giving him their full attention and support.

Until the moment when Kagami had turned to the webcam his father was watching them from to ask him a question and the man had simply burst out laughing before quickly trying to get himself back under control.

“Dad?” Kagami asked in English, slightly worried as he noticed the other people in the room starting to give him funny looks.

“Ah, sorry, the cat just did something stupid. Please wrap this up for us, Taiga.”

Kagami was instantly suspicious because, for one thing, they did _not_ have a cat, and two, even after leaving the meeting room and crossing other employees in the halls, he kept being given stranger looks than he normally got due to his height, odd eyebrows and general American-ness.

He raced into his office, ignoring his secretary Kuroko’s question about how the meeting went before locking himself into his office bathroom, already dreading the worst.

Neon. Fucking. GREEN.

Kagami groaned with embarrassment before the feeling quickly let way to anger. He tugged at his hair as if he wanted to rip it from his head. He’d had enough!

“Kagami-san, is something wrong?” Kuroko asked, politely knocking on the door.

Kagami unlocked the door since Kuroko really wasn’t a bad guy and so far seemed to genuinely care about him as a friend. What’s more, Kagami wanted to vent to someone who didn’t seem like the type to spill secrets—he would find out only much later how very, very wrong that assumption was.

Kuroko quietly came in and sat himself on the counter as Kagami paced about the tiny room, recounting his soulmate woes from the very beginning. Kuroko listened patiently as the redhead ranted, a nearly invisible smile tugging at his lips (not that Kagami noticed).

“And then today! They fucking did it again while I was in the middle of the meeting! They dyed it _green._ Green! I swear I’m gonna punch that fucker once I finally get my hands on them…”

Once Kagami had sufficiently calmed down, Kuroko offered to cancel his remaining appointments and meetings for the day and drive him home so he could rest up and get over the ordeal. Kagami agreed dejectedly and let himself be brought back to his apartment, though they did stop to pick out a triple order of take-out food on the way for Kagami to eat as he wallowed around his apartment for the rest of the day.

As soon as he had left Kagami’s and gone back to his car, Kuroko whipped out his cell and called a familiar number.

“Momoi-san? Are you free to go out for drinks tonight? I have a story I am sure you would like to hear…”

~~~

Kagami was out eating lunch with Kuroko at a restaurant when the worst one yet happened. He wouldn’t even have noticed if Kuroko hadn’t ever-so-politely pulled them to the washroom after they’d paid their bills and before Kagami had had a chance to set foot outside the restaurant.

“The hell is this?! A fucking rainbow!? That fucker! I’m gonna kill them!” Kagami seethed, knuckles white as he gripped the porcelain of the small bathroom sink, glaring at the bright array of colours that his souls strand now contained.

“Now now, Kagami-san, it doesn’t look that bad,” said Kuroko soothingly.

“Yeah whatever but I have another meeting this afternoon! Nobody’s going to take me seriously like this!” Kagami whined, burying his face in his hands. He missed the flash of a smirk Kuroko gave before making his move:

“You know, I do believe there’s a hair salon next door… perhaps you could get your soul strand re-dyed there?”

“Kuroko. _Thank you!_ ”

One bone-crushing hug later, Kagami had left the restaurant and wandered into the hair salon, Kuroko on his heels.

Kagami barely had the time to take in the interior of the salon when a pink mass of hair went running past him and collided with Kuroko.

“Tetsu-kuuun~!”

 _Ah, guess that explains Kuroko’s soul strand then_ , Kagami thought with a smile. His smile quickly faded, however, when he caught sight of the hair stylist making his way towards him, his gorgeous tanned skin and stylish undercut only outshone by the outrageously bright rainbow of colours that adorned the top of head, somehow making it all work around a strand of familiar vivid red that stood out from the rest.

Blue eyes met red and Kagami lost his breath for a moment, his heart thundering in his chest before he remembered the reason why he was even in the salon to begin with.

_Right. That bastard._

Anger fuelled Kagami as he stormed up to the man, who seemed to have gotten distracted by the odd shape of his eyebrows if his expression was anything to go by.

“You!” he growled, jabbing a finger into a surprisingly muscular chest.

“Me?” the man asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Yes, you!” Kagami repeated, punctuating his words by pointing at the rainbow strand on his own head. Realization clicked in the other’s eyes.

“Oh, me,” he said, voice lowering as his gaze swept over Kagami, taking him all in. Kagami shivered because it was obvious that the guy liked what he saw, and the redhead was fighting to remind himself that he was _angry_ at this stupid _bastard_ for making his life hell.

“I guess it’s me _and_ you, huh,” the man said huskily as he shifted his stance, leaning closer to Kagami without braking eye contact. “Sorry about the hair dyes, but it’s just been so much _fun_ imagining mister stubborn-boring-always-red here freaking out over all the colours, and I mean this is kind of my job so I can do whatever I want. The only one who can boss me around is me.”

“I hate you,” Kagami hissed, and the other simply smirked.

“Aomine Daiki, at your service.”

~~~

“I love you,” Kagami moaned, burying his face into the back of Aomine’s sweat-dampened neck. “You’re so good. Ahhh!”

“Taiga, Taiga, whatever you want, I’m yours baby,” Aomine gasped as he threw his head back, hands clutching the sheets.

“That’s what I like to hear, Daiki,” Kagami purred as he nipped at the flushed skin within reach. He nosed the silky strands of Aomine’s hair, which had long been grown out back to its original beautiful midnight blue colour. Though Kagami would never admit it to his husband, he had always preferred that classic blue, and he felt like the two made quite a pair standing side-by-side with their matching soul strands.

As the two neared their climax, Kagami linked the fingers of their left hands together, Aomine squeezing back just as tightly as he was. Kagami smiled, his heart swelling as he once again gazed fondly at their matching rings, both made to reflect light in that same rainbow pattern as Aomine’s hair had been dyed the day they’d met.

**Author's Note:**

> My epilogue note: one day when they’re older Kagami’s soul strand starts getting little streaks of white, and he walks into the bathroom to see Aomine frantically going through his hair and pulling out any strands of white and looking absolutely horrified that he’s already going grey because _no, not him, not his beautiful hair!_ and Kagami just stands there laughing at him like an asshole XD
> 
> post on tumblr is [ here](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/post/131718225614/aokaga-is-life-kagabutt-shooponthemoon)
> 
> also if anyone decides to draw Aomine with his rainbow hair please let me know because I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! I imagine him as having the type of undercut where pretty much the entire sides are short and the top is long and "artfully tussled" ;D
> 
> also btw for some reason I really don't like how I wrote the beginning of this so if you read a sentence/paragraph that's bothering you for some unknown reason let me know because I want to make it better


End file.
